


Steam

by RosieTheRo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Queerplatonic relationship, Threesome, aphrarepairweek2016, sauna sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRo/pseuds/RosieTheRo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estonia was just happy to see Finland again. He didn't expect him and Sweden to be so... <i>accommodating.</i></p><p>For #aphararepairweek2016 on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Another case of 'this has been sitting unfinished on my laptop for ages and an event week finally gave me the impetus to complete it'
> 
> Relatinships: romantic SuFin, queerplatonic EstFin, and Sweden-thinks-his-husband-has-great-taste SuEst
> 
> Note: contains drinking, but the sex is sober
> 
> Translation notes:  
> Soome - "Finland" in Estonian  
> Viro - "Estonia" in Finnish  
> Rootsi - "Sweden" in Estonian

In some ways, it was like nothing had changed.

Finland's hugs were still as rib-crushing as ever, he still smelled like licorice and pine, and he still had that adorable little white dog running excitedly around his feet. For a little while, Estonia could pretend the last half-century hadn't happened, and all the new trinkets and furniture in Finland's house were incidental enough to be ignored as they drank good vodka and rambled the hours away.

But there was one more addition to Finland's house that was too big and too glaring (literally) for Estonia to ignore, becoming increasingly more aware of his presence the longer he stayed in his old friend's home.

Sweden.

It actually startled him, when Finland parked in front of his house after picking Estonia up from the train station, and he saw the giant, intimidating man step out of the front door, sporting a turtleneck and old jeans with a wriggling dog under his arm. He knew Finland and Sweden were living together again, Finland had mentioned it several times while he'd been talking a mile and minute on the drive up, but actually seeing Sweden being so... _domestic_ took him back a bit. It was bizarre, seeing the nation who'd once dominated the Baltic Sea in a pair of house slippers and trying to control a very excited Hanatamago with little success. 

It was even more bizarre to see Finland stroll right up to him and lean up for a brief, chaste kiss, before helping Estonia with his bags, continuing to chat about everything relevant and irrelevant that had happened while he'd been gone.

It was bizarre, and it stung a little too, seeing Finland kiss someone else.

Estonia told himself he was being stupid. He and Finland were just friends. True, they'd known each other since before they knew they were nations and they'd been best friends for just about as long. And, yes, they had gotten closer as they got older, enough to get curious and handsy about their own and each other's bodies, and they had kept getting handsy in secret while living with Denmark, Sweden, and even up until they were living with Russia, but...

They were friends. Nothing more.

Estonia wasn't lying to himself when he thought that he didn't love Finland. At least, he didn't love him the same way Finland now loved Sweden. He cared for Finland deeply of course, but romantically, the spark just wasn't there.

So why did it sting so much to see Finland kissing Sweden?

He shoved those thoughts into the back of his head though, determined to enjoy his visit to Finland's house, messy feelings be damned. This was his first time seeing his best friend in over fifty years, he wasn't going to ruin it for himself. 

-

He thought he'd grow to resent Sweden over the following days, but he was surprised yet again. 

Admittedly, after Sweden had sent so much development aid and had been so adamant about incorporating the Baltics into the rest of Europe, Estonia found it hard to summon any ill will towards him. He had long suspected that Sweden had a soft side under his hard, intimidating exterior, but he'd thought it must be buried very deep down. Not that Sweden was ever cruel to them while they were living in his house, but he radiated such an off-putting aura that Estonia was very careful not to anger him based on that alone.

Maybe it was the domestic environment that had softened up his hard edges over the years. His face was still stony, but his eyes were warmer, especially when directed at Finland. He had his own sets of chores and duties now, rather than having his vassals do the house work for him. In a twist that felt especially jarring, Sweden had bluntly insisted that Estonia stay in his seat and not help out with chores, since he was a guest, leaving Estonia to watch awkwardly as the nation who'd once ruled him folded laundry or dried the dishes. 

He was a good deal more talkative too, Estonia noticed. His voice was deep as ever and he still spoke shortly and bluntly, but he actually initiated conversations, asking how Estonia was managing on his own, and asking about Latvia and Lithuania as well. When Estonia told him they were very busy but was doing well, he didn't say much except for "Good t'hear," but that was still more than he'd ever gotten out of him in the past.

Maybe that's what made him and Finland such a good couple, he thought. Finland could ramble for hours if he wanted and Sweden seemed more than happy to listen, piping in with something short but relevant every so often, which would set Finland off on another tangent about this or that. Estonia would watch them, listening as they prepared meals together or sat around in the evenings. They seemed so at ease together, intimate and used to each other's habits from years of domestic life. They seemed happy.

It still stung, seeing them kiss or touch, but it didn't sting too much anymore. Finland was his best friend, and he was happy, and Estonia could live with that. Before long, he found himself smiling when Finland curled up under Sweden's arm on the couch, or when Sweden had to bend over to leave a kiss on the top of Finland's head. Even sleeping in the guest room, knowing Finland and Sweden were sharing a bed just down the hall, didn't bother him as much as he'd expected it to. It was getting easier and easier for him to see what Finland saw in Sweden each day he stayed here.

He didn't bring up the past between them, sure it would only make things messy between all three of them. He wasn't even sure that Finland had ever told Sweden that they used to sleep together, and he didn't want to reveal that before Finland was ready to. He'd get over it, he figured. After all, Finland was happy, Sweden was happy, and he had his fond memories of hushed laughs and hands wandering under blankets, not to mention Finland was still his friend here and now.

He could be happy, too.

-

This was Finland's house, so of course there was a large sauna outside, sitting at the foot of the backyard and close to the lake shore. Finland, being Finland, insisted on waiting for the perfect day until they used it, which finally came one crisp morning a couple weeks after Estonia arrived, when it was cold enough for the snow to settle but still warm enough that the lake hadn't frozen over. 

Estonia woke up that morning to find Sweden looking out the kitchen window, wearing a dark blue bath robe over flannel pajamas, with a mug of coffee in hand. Curious, he peeked out the window too, seeing Finland all bundled up and chopping away at a fallen pine, a steadily growing pile of wood stacked by the sauna.

"He's been out there 'bout an hour," Sweden said. "Went out first thing after wakin' up."

"Does he need any help?" Estonia asked.

Sweden shrugged. "Said he wanted t'do this himself 'cause it's special."

Estonia glanced up at him. There was a warm, mellow look on his face, almost a smile, which disappeared behind his mug as a took a gulp of coffee. 

"Coffee's still hot," he added, gesturing to the pot.

"Oh, thank you."

Sweden didn't speak again until he'd filled his mug. 

"He's been plannin' this for ages," he said, still looking outside.

"The sauna?" 

"You visitin'. Since last August, he's been doin' everythin' he can t'make this perfect."

Estonia glanced back out the window, eyes widening slightly. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm. Got your fav'rite food in, new bed sheets for th'guest room." He paused, taking another gulp of coffee. "Nearly bought a piano 'case ya still played."

Estonia laughed softly, but there was something uncomfortable sitting in his gut now. He'd steadily gotten used to talking with Sweden over the past few days, so he wasn't nearly as nervous about that as he'd once been, but now an uneasy thought had popped into his head.

Just how much of Finland's time was he taking up by staying here? And how much of that was time he usually spent with Sweden?

"I, uh, hope I'm not being too much of a disruption," he said, half-joking with a weak smile.

Sweden shook his head. "Nah."

Estonia stayed silent, watching him for a moment, waiting to see if he had anything else to add. He didn't seem to, still staring out the window, so Estonia turned away and took a sip from his mug.

"...Really glad you’re here, actually."

He didn't expect to hear that.

"You are?" he asked, careful not to sound too surprised.

Sweden nodded and grunted, apparently in affirmation. He didn't say anything else for a moment, but Estonia was more patient this time. Maybe his silence wasn't supposed to end the conversation, and was just Sweden trying to pick his words.

"Fin missed ya," he said finally. "A lot. Couldn't even sleep sometimes 'cause of it."

Estonia looked back outside, where Finland was now rushing in and out of the sauna, carrying firewood with him. "Did he really? That much?"

"Mmn."

He heard Sweden sigh heavily, and waited again to see if he would keep speaking.

"...hated seein' him like that. Hated that I couldn't do anythin' 'bout it," he said, his voice rather soft. "So m'glad he's got his best friend back."

Estonia turned and saw that Sweden was facing him now. His sharp eyes had softened behind his glasses and the corner of his mouth was quirked up slightly.

A small whining sound caught both their attentions, Estonia glancing down to see Hanatamago sitting pointedly by Sweden's feet, shifting on her paws and wagging her stumpy little tail anxiously.

"Goin' out?" Sweden asked, following Hanatamgo as she bolted to the back door.

Estonia turned back to the window, watching Hana leap out into the snow, stopping to take care of her business, before shooting across the yard towards Finland. She ran around his feet, wriggling as he picked her up and tucked her into the front of his coat, zipping it back up so her little head stuck out beneath his chin as he heaved another load of wood into the sauna. He heard the stairs in the adjacent room creaking, and figured Sweden was heading upstairs to shower and get dressed.

He still felt a little uneasy. Sweden obviously knew he and Finland were close, but he didn't have any indication that he knew exactly how close. He took a long, fortifying gulp of coffee and a deep breath, rationalizing that this wasn't nearly as bad as it could be. Sweden wasn't the terrifying master of the house he'd once seemed to be, and he was even happy that Estonia was around, even if it was just because it made Finland happy.

All things considered, he thought, this was going much easier than he'd expected.

-

It took until early afternoon for the sauna to fully heat up, at which point Estonia was more than happy to lounge back in the humid heat, towel draped over his lap, practically feeling himself start to sweat in a matter of seconds. Steam filled the air, making the pine walls seep out their heady scent, which he breathed in happily, wondering if this was the reason Finland smelled like Christmas trees all the time.

Finland dropped down next to him on the bench, smiling broadly. "What do you think?"

"I love it already," Estonia sighed happily, opening his eyes to find his glasses had completely fogged over. He took them off, decided his vision wasn't any better without them, and slid them back on again.

"Oh, by the way, Sve was thinking of joining us when he finished working," Finland added. "Is that okay with you?"

It had surprised him initially to see that Finland was on a pet-name basis with Sweden. But, it was also pretty cute.

"That's fine with me," he said, glancing back at Finland, who was wearing just as little clothing. He noticed Finland had put on some weight since they last saw each other, and wondered if Sweden had anything to do with that. After seeing this gentler, more domestic side of him, he didn't seem like the type to make any attempt to curb Finland's sweet tooth. More likely, he probably enjoyed spoiling Finland and encouraged it. Which reminded him...

"So," Estonia continued, peering over his foggy glasses. "I have to ask."

Finland looked up. "Hmm?"

"You and Sweden?"

Finland laughed, abashed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, well, things change, you know?"

"I'm not objecting," Estonia said. "You two seem really happy together. I'm just curious how on Earth it even happened."

"How it happened?" Finland kicked his legs, looking thoughtful. "Well... he talked to me."

Estonia raised an eyebrow. "That's all it took?"

"No, I mean, he _really_ talked to me," Finland explained. "Like, admitted how he felt and what he wanted and what he was trying to make happen for all those years. He told me he was actually so scared of saying he loved me, so instead he just acted like we were already a couple and hoped I'd get it. I think that's where the whole 'wife' thing started too. He wanted to be a good husband, and back then good husbands only had wives, so I was his 'wife'."

"He doesn't still call you that, does he?"

Finland laughed. "Oh lord no. I'd kick his ass if he did, and he knows it. But, that's what he kept trying to do," he continued. "In fact, I'm pretty sure the reason he took you and Latvia was because he wanted kids around to make it feel like a real family."

Now Estonia laughed. "Okay, I could see that with Latvia, but _me_? Really? We're practically the same age, and even back then I was taller than you!"

Finland shook his head with a wry smile. "I don't know. He's told me before that he really didn't know what he was doing most of the time, and was just trying his best to make me happy." He shrugged. "He was really clumsy about it, and wasn't very good at actually asking what I wanted, but he meant well. Plus, he's gotten way better at communicating lately."

Estonia nodded, humming. "Well, I know if you're comfortable enough to threaten ass-kicking, you must be doing alright with him."

Finland laughed again. "Yeah, a lot can happen in fifty years."

Estonia's cheerful smile fell, and he looked at the other wall.

"What's wrong?" Finland asked. "Did I say something-"

"No, no it's nothing you did," Estonia said quickly. "It's just... it keeps hitting me, how long it's been. How much I've missed."

Finland slid closer to him on the bench, and Estonia jumped slightly when he felt Finland's fingers curl around his hand.

"Some things are the same," he said softly. He had a kind, gentle smile on his face when Estonia looked up at him. "I'm still here for you."

He jumped again when Finland leaned in close, squeezing his hand and pressing his lips to Estonia's cheek, holding them there a moment. Estonia could feel that smile being pressed into his skin, and he somehow got goosebumps despite the heat.

He swallowed thickly as Finland sat back, still very close to his face, still smiling softly, patiently.

"...didn't we just have a conversation about how you're with Sweden now?" he managed to ask, his voice sounding unexpectedly high-pitched.

"Sve knows how much you mean to me," Finland explained, his hand still cupping Estonia's cheek. “When we got together, I told him about us. Not really for any particular reason, just that I thought it was best to get that kind of stuff out in the open. I thought maybe he'd be mad, or at least a little jealous, but... he was just glad I'd been with someone who made me happy."

Finland paused, and looked like he was remembering something fondly, mouth twitching into a little smile. Estonia stayed quiet, not sure he wanted to interrupt something like this.

"He's perceptive, you know," Finland continued. "I was happy with him, I really was, but I still missed you so much, and he could tell. He knew... he knew I loved you. Not the same way I love him, not romantically, but, he could tell that losing you had shaken me up."

"Soome..." It only felt natural for Estonia to curl his hand around Finland's now, squeezing it gently.

"I worry about him sometimes... that he's being too unselfish, and he's putting my happiness before his, but he always says it’s fine..." Finland swallowed thickly, but he was still smiling. "You know what he told me? He told me, if I wanted to get back together with you, when you got out, he wouldn't mind it."

Estonia blinked, surprised. "Did he really?"

"I didn't expect it either," Finland admitted. "And I asked him again and again if he was sure, and he always said yes. I mean, after everything he did in the past trying to imply I was his, the fact that'd he'd be open to that, well... Maybe he'd have always been okay with it. Like I said, he used to be pretty clumsy about communicating these kinds of things..."

He trailed off with a soft laugh. 

"He probably wouldn't be open to just anyone, but... I think he's always liked you."

Estonia let out a heavy breath, running his thumb across Finland's knuckles.

"I don't know what he was so worried about, trying to be a good husband back then," he mused. "He seems to be doing an excellent job now."

Finland laughed. "Yeah. It's amazing what communicating can do."

He was smiling wide, and it only seemed natural then for Estonia to lean in and kiss his smile, his chest feeling light and warm when Finland laughed against his lips, pressing closer to him on the bench.

"I'd like to get back together," he sighed when he pulled back. He slipped his glasses up on to his forehead, mussing up his hair. He was close enough now to see Finland's face without them, and he didn't want the foggy lenses getting in the way of that lovely smile. "Not quite like you and Sweden, living together, I mean, now that I've got my own home back.”

"I can understand that," Finland nodded. "Of course, you're welcome to visit any time..."

"Same goes to you."

Finland kissed him again, and Estonia hummed softly, curling a hand around the back of Finland's head to weave his fingers into his soft hair, damp from the steam. Something thick lodged in his throat unexpectedly and he swallowed, feeling the corners of his eyes burn.

"I missed this," he murmured against Finland's mouth, wrapping an arm around him and pulling himself closer, ignoring his towel sliding down his legs as their flushed skin brushed together. "God, I missed _you._ "

"Viro," Finland moaned, and Estonia's chest ached, realizing how much he'd missed that sound. "You did it, you got out, you're _here_..."

Estonia kissed him hard, tilting his head and opening his mouth, inhaling sharply when Finland's tongue dragged across his own, making him feel warm and light and somehow heavy and shaky all at once. Maybe he should have been embarrassed he was reacting so drastically, but it had been over _fifty damn years_ and he didn't care anymore if just kissing Finland was enough to make him almost start crying.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the heard the door click and pull open, a cold rush hitting them both.

Apparently Sweden was done with his work.

"...am I interruptin'?

Estonia scrambled for his towel and yanked it over himself, looking a little guiltily over at Sweden as he shut the door. He looked as stoic as ever, even with nothing but a towel around his waist, but Estonia swore he heard something mischievous in his voice.

"You know damn well you are," Finland shot back, playfully annoyed, and he was smirking when Estonia glanced back at him. Seemed he wasn't upset about getting caught kissing, so Estonia felt like he could relax a bit.

"Sorry," Sweden said stepping over. "Shoulda knocked."

"Nah, you're fine," Finland said casually, swinging his legs over the bench. "You had an invitation, after all."

"Hmm."

To his surprise, Sweden sat down next to Estonia, on the opposite side of Finland. His glasses fogged up instantly as well and he pulled them off, frowning, before folding them and leaving them on the bench.

A touch awkwardly, Estonia pushed his back on his nose.

“Hana’s had lunch, right?” Finland asked.

“Mm. She’s nappin’ now.”

“Ah, good. I hope your work wasn’t too hard.”

“Just a little bit.”

“Gives you an excuse to come in here at least!”

The pair chatted back and forth casually (well, Finland did most of the chatting). Estonia tried to do the same, chime in and relax, but he couldn’t quite shake the nerves coiling in his gut. Finland had said it was okay. He’d said Sweden wouldn’t mind, and from what had just happened, that seemed to be true. So why did he still feel so uptight and scared about getting caught? Why did he still think the smallest misstep could ruin this for all three of them?

 _Maybe I’m just used to being paranoid all the time,_ he thought bitterly to himself, closing his eyes and tipping his head back against the wall.

“Viro, you alright?”

He opened his eyes, finding Sweden and Finland both peering at him.

“Heat gettin’ t’ya?” Sweden asked.

He blinked, and put on a smile, shaking his head. “No, I’m fine. Just got lost in my own thoughts for a bit.”

“What were you thinking about?”

He hesitated for a second. He could have insisted it was nothing important and changed the subject, but, now he had reassurances from them both, maybe this was worth getting out in the open.

"I… was really worried," he admitted. "That coming back was going to mess things up between you two.” 

There was a pause, and he thought he’d made a big mistake, when Finland suddenly laughed and beamed.

"Nah, of course not!" he said cheerfully, slinging an arm around Estonia’s shoulder and hugging him sideways. "Like I said, you're always welcome!"

He leaned over and kissed Estonia's cheek. Despite his reassurances, Estonia glanced to Sweden nervously, afraid they were crossing a line by being affectionate right in front of him. Instead, Sweden just gave him a short, approving nod and grunted softly, before standing up to pour more water on the rocks. 

Estonia huffed out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and let himself lean heavier against Finland's side. "That's... really reassuring to hear."

Finland wrapped both arms around his shoulders and squeezed him gently. "Try not to worry too much about this, okay?"

"Not an easy habit to break," Estonia mumbled, pressing his face against Finland's neck with a sigh and a sad smile. "But, I'll do my best."

Finland hugged him tight. "Your best will be _awesome._ "

Then bench creaked as Sweden sat back down, a fresh fog of steam settling over them. Estonia glanced up and saw him regarding the two of them, an affectionate look on his face. Their eyes met, and even though both their vision was muddled and foggy, Estonia swore he saw Sweden's cheeks turn pink as he looked away. It had to be the heat, right?

But then Finland chuckled in his ear. "I told you he likes you."

"Oh?"

He looked back at Sweden, curiously, seeing the blush spread up to his ears, even through his foggy glasses.

"...Fin's got good taste," Sweden mumbled, sounding amazingly shy as he stared at the opposite wall.

"...ah." Estonia sat up, habitually adjusting his glasses. "Well. I can certainly agree with that."

Finland was giggling again.

"My husband and my best friend are crushing on each other," he laughed. "This is _great._ "

"People aren't usually so happy about things like that," Estonia mused.

"People aren't usually as lucky as I am to have you two," Finland said, laughing again as he leaned into Estonia, beaming up at him. 

Estonia shook his head, glancing back at Sweden with a raised eyebrow. "And you're okay with this?"

Sweden shrugged. "If you're good enough for Fin, you're good enough for me."

"Right. Well then." Estonia sat back, looking up at the ceiling with a wry smile on his face. "What exactly do we do with this revelation?"

"...I have an idea," Finland said, swinging his legs coyly.

"Oh, I'll bet you do."

Still, he didn't even think of objecting when Finland leaned over and kissed him again, pointedly nudging him further back on the bench and towards Sweden. Estonia laughed to himself, parting his lips and letting Finland's tongue slide against his, feeling his back bump against Sweden's shoulder, and hearing a quiet, sharp inhale behind him.

Finland pulled back just long enough to climb up on the bench on his hands and knees, ignoring his towel as it slid to the floor. He was grinning broadly, eyes glancing past Estonia, and he laughed quietly.

"Sve, it's alright. You're allowed to join in."

Estonia turned to look behind him, a little amused himself as he saw Sweden sitting there, wide-eyed with one hand hovering awkwardly in the air, looking like he wasn't sure how to go about this. His eyes darted to Estonia, looking at him questioningly, but Estonia just smiled and nodded. 

Feeling daring, he reached back and cupped a hand around the back of Sweden's head, nudging him down as he tilted his head back to kiss him. Sweden went rigid, and he wondered for a second if he'd made a mistake, until a pair of large hands slid gently up his waist, and he felt a deep, low hum reverberate against his lips.

"... _shit,_ " Finland hissed breathily.

Estonia glanced back at him, amused at how intense his expression had suddenly turned. He was going to say something smug, when Finland lunged forward and kissed him hungrily, shoving him backwards. He let out a muffled noise of surprise, twisting awkwardly on the bench until he got his legs up, not really minding anymore when his towel slipped to the floor. He was much more focused on Finland now anyway, weaving his fingers into his hair and tugging him closer, falling back against Sweden's chest.

"Impatient," Sweden chuckled lowly, wrapping his arms around Estonia's waist.

"Hush, you," Finland snapped playfully, drawing back and leaving Estonia a little bit breathless. "You know damn well what it's like finally getting to kiss someone after waiting for decades."

"True," Sweden mused.

He seemed pretty content to kiss Estonia now though, pressing his lips along his shoulder and up his neck. Estonia gasped and let his head fall to the side, back arching when Finland's hands slid up his rib cage. 

He opened his eyes when Finland gently took off his glasses, finding his flushed, smiling face inches from him, biting his lip thoughtfully. 

"Sve?" he asked, keeping his eyes on Estonia's face. "Can you do me a favor?"

Sweden paused in kissing under Estonia's ear. "Hmm?"

"Make him moan for me," Finland purred, eyes sparkling. "I've missed his voice so much."

"Mm."

Sweden slid off the bench, sudden enough that Estonia nearly tumbled back. Finland caught him though, dragging him forward to kiss him again.

"What are you up to?" Estonia panted in between nipping at Finland's lower lip.

"It's Sve, not me," Finland giggled way too innocently.

Estonia snorted derisively, whatever come back he had cut off when he felt a large hand on his thigh.

"Sit back," Sweden said, Estonia glancing down to see him kneeling on the floor.

"O-oh," he stuttered, face going warm as the realization hit him.

Sweden looked up at him, brows furrowed. "That okay?"

"Yeah, no, that's fine," he said, swallowing thickly. "Just took me by surprise, is all..."

Finland shifted on the bench, sitting back down and giving Estonia's hips a tug.

"Here," he said, grinning as he guided Estonia to sit between his thighs, spreading his legs to make room for him. With his back pressed to Finland's chest, Estonia could feel something firm and obvious rubbing against his backside, peering over his shoulder with a smirk.

"You _are_ impatient," he snickered.

"I'm not the one you should be focusing on," Finland shot back, grabbing his head and turning him to face forward.

Sweden was kneeling right in front of him now, watching him as closely as he could without his glasses. His hands rested patiently on Estonia's knees, thumbs rubbing his flushed skin, asking wordlessly.

Estonia swallowed thickly, his face feeling hot, and nodded, leaning back against Finland and spreading his legs apart.

He felt Finland's heavy breaths puff against his neck as he peered over his shoulder, both of them watching Sweden lean forward, hands sliding up Estonia's thighs. He glanced up at the pair one more time, before ducking his head and taking Estonia's cock in his hand, dragging his tongue up the underside from base to tip, a low groan in his throat.

Estonia hissed, fingers curling against the bench, hips twitching reflexively. His breathing started to get heavier, watching through hazy vision as Sweden kissed down one side of his cock and back up the other, his hand kneading the insides of his thigh in slow, sensual circles.

Finland's hand reached out, fingers threading through Sweden's hair and giving it a little tug. Sweden glanced up, lips still pressed to Estonia's cock head, a hummed questioningly.

"He hasn't moaned yet," Finland chastised, and Estonia could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "So you'd better step it up a little, huh?"

Sweden hummed, drawing back just enough to open his mouth and slide his lips over the head of Estonia's cock, rubbing his tongue against the underside and curling a hand around the base, mimicking the same motion with his thumb.

"Aah-!" Estonia's hips jerked reflexively as he gasped out loud. "R-Rootsi - mmph!"

He watched Finland's hand tighten and tug, Sweden groaning in his throat as he started bobbing his head back and forth, taking a bit more cock each time he sank down. Estonia's eyes fluttered shut, his head tipping back against Finland's shoulder and his mouth open in a loud, shameless moan. 

He felt Finland's hips grinding against him from behind, answering with his own moan as he held Estonia tightly around the waist, burying his face against the back of his neck.

"Oh, _God,_ I love that noise," he groaned, hands wandering up Estonia's chest, gripping hard enough to leave white marks on his heat-flushed skin.

Sweden made a soft, pleased-sounding groan, both hands sliding up Estonia's hips to hold on to his waist, pushing him back against Finland. Estonia could feel him rutting against his backside and ground back against him, another long, loud moan drawing from his throat.

He felt Finland's hand take hold of his, guiding it to the top of Sweden's head, bending his fingers to twist in his damp hair.

"You take care of telling him what to do," Finland murmured breathily in his ear. "I want to sit back and enjoy this."

Fingers curling in Sweden's hair, Estonia tilted his head back with a wobbly smirk. "You're, aah, kinkier than I remember," he panted, distractedly tugging with his hand to give directions, though it seemed Sweden had a well-established rhythm going already.

Finland giggled against his shoulder, hips still humping against him. "Blame Sve, he's an enabler."

Sweden hummed, sounding proud of the fact. He abruptly leaned forward, his lips sliding down to the base of Estonia's cock, holding him there in his mouth, swallowing and sucking heavily, his tongue rolling up against him.

Estonia cried out, both hands gripping Sweden's hair as he bucked his hips sharply. "Haah-! Oh, oh k-keep doing that!" he panted, and Sweden seemed happy to oblige.

"He's doing that tongue thing, isn't he?" Finland chuckled behind him.

Estonia got the feeling he already knew the answer to that and didn't bother replying, much more focused on bucking into Sweden's mouth and the tight, coiling heat rising in his gut. He was breathing heavily now, each exhale coming out as a pleasured moan, and he knew he was getting embarrassingly loud but God, he did _not_ care about that right then.

"You're getting close, aren't you?" Finland asked, nuzzling the back of his neck and lifting his hands to toy with Estonia's nipples. "Mm, Sve, make this good for him, alright?"

Sweden grunted in reply, one hand sliding back down Estonia's hip bone and down to his crotch, reaching under his cock and curling around his balls, rolling them against his fingers.

"Aah! Ah, f-fuck-!" Estonia cursed, eyes screwing shut as his whole body tensed, fingers gripping Sweden's hair, toes curling against the wooden floor. "Rootsi, S-Soome - aah!"

The coiling heat in his belly snapped and he came hard with a long, loud moan, warm shudders shooting through him as he went limp, falling heavily back against Finland, his chest heaving.

"Viro?"

His eyes fluttered open to find Finland peering down at him, a smile on his face that was half-way between smug and affectionate.

"Was that good?" he asked, brushed Estonia's damp bangs out of his eyes.

"'Excellent' would be a fitting word," Estonia laughed, a little breathlessly. He glanced up, seeing Sweden kneeling upright in front of the bench, wiping the corner of his mouth with his hand. "Oh, sorry-"

"S'fine," Sweden said calmly.

Finland curled a finger under Estonia's chin, gently tipping his head back to kiss him, Estonia smiling and humming against his lips, feeling pleasantly loose and limp all over. He felt Sweden's hand on his thigh again, his thumb rubbing affectionate circles into his skin, and smiled wider, sitting upright.

He kissed Sweden too, holding his face in his hands and gently tugging him forward, enjoying the deep, gentle noise in his throat, reverberating against his lips and tongue.

Behind him, Finland hummed approvingly, hugging him around the waist and nuzzling the back of his neck. He felt something else rubbing up behind him too, much lower down on his body, and laughed, peering over his shoulder with a smirk. "You're not done with me yet, are you?"

"Not if you don't want us to be," Finland grinned, smiling against his skin.

"I don't."

Finland laughed quietly, pressing his face against Estonia's neck and starting to roll his hips again, rubbing his cock against Estonia's backside, their sweat and the dampness in the air making their skin slick enough to slide smoothly together.

Estonia bit his lip with a soft groan, looking back up at Sweden, who still knelt patiently in front of the two, seemingly entranced with watching them. Estonia happened to glance down and saw Sweden was certainly enjoying the show, one hand wrapped loosely around his large cock, stroking himself languidly as he watched the two of them.

Estonia felt daring again, so he smiled as he ground back against Finland, making him moan and grip him tighter, and offered, "Do you want a hand with that?"

Sweden huffed out a heavy breath and nodded silently, moving forwards until he was between Estonia's legs, kneeling upright this time so they were at the perfect height for Estonia to curl a hand around his cheek and pull him in to kiss again. His other hand ran down Sweden's strong chest and lean belly, thumb tracing the line of his hip bone, until he wrapped his fingers around Sweden's cock and started stroking.

Sweden groaned, the sound rumbling deep in his chest as he tilted his head and slipped his tongue into Estonia's mouth, pressing closer and pushing him back against Finland.

"Oh, _fuck..._ " Finland moaned against his shoulder, his thrusts picking up speed. "Nnn-! Do you have any idea how hot this is?"

"I think I'm getting the idea," Estonia panted, a little smugly, dipping his head to kiss and gently bite at Sweden's throat, Sweden tipping his head back with a quiet groan, muffled as he bit his lip.

"God, I love you two," Finland panted, nails digging into Estonia's skin. "Hope... hope you both know that..."

Sweden moaned in his throat, rocking his hips as Estonia's hand started moving faster.

Estonia almost laughed out loud as he was suddenly reminded of watching the two of them talk, how Finland would lead the conversation and ramble on and on if he wanted, and how Sweden preferred to passively listen, self-conscious of his intimidating aura. Behind him, Finland was only getting louder, moaning and gasping and babbling disjointed words of adoration to the two of them as he humped Estonia's ass furiously, while Sweden stayed stiff and solid in front of him, muffling his own noises by biting his lip, hands trembling slightly as they gripped Estonia's shoulders, like he was trying hard not to squeeze him too tightly.

Estonia beamed to himself, shoulders shaking with quiet laughter as he buried his face against Sweden's neck. They really did make for a great couple, didn't they? 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Finland was panting desperately, clinging to Estonia like a lifeline.

"Mmph-!" Sweden groaned lowly, his cock twitching in Estonia's hand, face screwing up and turning bright red.

Estonia felt pretty pleased with himself right then and there.

"Fuck, _Viro-!_ " Finland cried out, warmth spurting against Estonia's lower back as Finland gripped him so tightly he wouldn't be surprised to find bruises afterwards.

It was only a matter of seconds before Sweden went rigid, biting back a moan as he came in Estonia's hand, his shoulders trembling subtly. 

Estonia fell back against Finland again, this time with Sweden sagging heavily against him, pinned snugly between them and more than happy to be there. He let himself be a little smug, grinning as he felt their chests heaving in and out, and he breathed in deeply himself, sucking in the scent of warm pine and sex, and letting it out with a deep, satisfied sigh.

"You know..." Finland panted softly after a short silence. "I can never bring anyone else in here now."

"You started it," Sweden replied bluntly.

Estonia actually did laugh out loud this time.

-

Three days later found them in the den, the sky turning dark outside and a steady fire burning in the fireplace. Sweden was in one of the arm chairs with Hanatamago dozing in his lap, on her back with her legs twitching sleepily as he gently scratched her belly. Estonia was slouched on the couch with Finland laying sprawled across his lap, head resting on his thighs. His sweater was riding up over his chubby belly slightly, and Estonia tipsily wondered if Finland would appreciate tummy rubs as much as the dog was.

With his train leaving the next morning and his suitcase packed and ready to go upstairs, Finland had brought out the good vodka again, just a little bit this time, since it would be an early start tomorrow. It wasn't enough to risk a hang-over, but it was enough to make Estonia feel pleasantly warm and a bit fuzzy-headed, smiling at nothing and half-listening to Finland's ramblings. 

Finland had spent the past couple nights in the guest room with him, and Estonia was just a little envious of how lucky Sweden was, getting to have such a cuddly bed mate every night. Mornings were sweet too, slowly waking up and going downstairs for breakfast, watching Finland kiss Sweden good morning like nothing was wrong. And nothing was wrong, Estonia had realized, feeling more at ease than he had in years. It was nice, he thought, being allowed to be openly affectionate and not worrying about the repercussions of getting caught.

Despite this, Finland had become quite fascinated by the idea of his "adultery" in the past few days, and, after drinking a bit more heavily than the other two, was now tipsily spinning dramatic and salacious stories about the three of them and stretching the truth pretty thin.

"Just think about it!" he was saying, gesturing dramatically to the ceiling and nearly slapping Estonia's glasses off. "Sleeping with another man while my own husband is just down the hall! The secrets, the scandal! Viro, how could you seduce me this way, your dearest friend?!"

Sweden glanced up. "Guess you're a home wrecker now."

"How dare I," Estonia deadpanned, and Finland scoffed. 

"You two have no sense of drama," he pouted. "This is a juicy scandal here!"

"I have had _plenty_ of drama in the past few years," Estonia said, sagging back against the couch. "I could do with something easy, for once."

Finland started giggling. "Y'hear that, Sve?" he smirked, glancing up from Estonia's lap. "He says we're easy."

Sweden huffed out a small laugh, the corner of his lips tilting up. "We kinda were, though."

"Yeah, well, there was a precedent!" Finland argued. "At least on my end, Mr. 'I'll apparently bone anyone my husband deems worthy'."

Sweden shrugged. "Told ya, y'got good taste."

"He's not wrong," Estonia chimed in.

Finland pouted up at him. "I can't tell if you're being narcissistic or flirting with my husband right now."

"...which would annoy you less?"

"Eh, neither of them, really," Finland mused, looking up at the ceiling. He sat up abruptly, swinging his legs over the side of the cushions. "You know what, this couch is too big. Sve, get over here!"

Even though he didn't seem willing to disturb Hanatamago, Sweden picked up the little dog and came over to the couch, where Finland grabbed his arm and yanked him down forcefully, practically dragging him on top of himself.

"Come on, last night with all three of us," he said, shoving Estonia sideways on the couch and swinging his legs back up. "Cuddle pile, we're doing this properly!"

After a minute of shuffling, grunting, and trying not to drop the dog, Estonia found himself laying on his side against Finland's chest, legs curled up against the arm of the couch. Finland was laying back against Sweden, who now had his long arms slung around both of them, one hand on Finland's middle and the other of Estonia's shoulder. Hanatamago had somehow wound up tucked in the space between Estonia's knees and the back of the couch, sitting cozily in her make-shift little nest and wagging at the three of them.

"Everyone's comfy?" Finland asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure," Estonia said, even though his arm was now trapped under Finland and would probably be asleep in about five minutes. 

"Good!" Finland said firmly, in that over-the-top authoritarian way he got when he was convinced his drunken idea was the best plan ever. "'Cause we're gonna cuddle the fuck outta each other, and we're not moving 'till we're done!"

"...who's gonna get drinks?" Sweden asked.

Finland was quiet for a moment, apparently stumped by this hole in his plan, until he smiled wide and pointed at the dog.

"Hana!" he commanded. "Go get the vodka!"

Hanatamago looked blankly at him, until her little pink tongue lolled out and she started panting happily.

"Good girl, Hana!" Finland cheered.

Estonia had his face buried in Finland's sweater by now, almost in tears with muffled laughter, even though he wasn't exactly sure what was so funny at the moment.

"Viro? Are you - oh fuck, are you crying?"

Estonia lifted his head with a lopsided grin, shaking his head.

"No, no, I'm good."

"Yeah you're good!" Finland laughed, flinging his arms around Estonia and squeezing him tight. "You're the best!"

He'd reached that "I love everyone and everything around me" stage of drunk now, which Estonia always enjoyed, even if his ribs hurt by the end of it. Looking up at Sweden, and the subtle yet adoring smile on his face, he seemed like he liked it too. He was glad to have that in common.

Estonia let himself sag against Finland's chest, wondering if he should mention that they should go to bed properly soon, because he really felt like he could fall asleep right then and there. Then again, he had no idea when Finland's cuddle-quota was supposed to fill up, so maybe he wouldn't even let him or Sweden leave. Knowing Finland when he got happy-drunk, he'd insist staying there the whole night.

But maybe that was okay, he thought sleepily, as Hanatamago began walking in little circles behind his leg. He was going to be busy as all hell when he got back home, so maybe just for this night, he could fall asleep in a chaotic cuddle pile on top of his best friend and his best friend's husband and just enjoy it. Sure he'd ache the next morning and he wouldn't appreciate the crick in his neck on the train or ferry, but maybe that was worth it, just this once.

Finland was saying something, Hanatamago was comfortably nestled against the crook of his knee, and Sweden's thumb was slowly stroking his shoulder. Estonia was half-asleep and more than a little drunk and his arm was going numb.

And he was happy.


End file.
